Tiempo
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: El tiempo es sabio y no pasa en balde. Pasaron 10 años antes de volverse a ver. 1 año para enamorarse Y 2 meses para arruinarlo. -. -. -. Datastormshipping o Yusaku F./Playmaker x Ryoken K./Revolver M-preg. Ligera violencia.


Antes que nada avisos parroquiales.

Primero, este fick lo escribí hace muchísimo tiempo, por si ven unas escenas muy parecidas a otros ficks. No hice nada de plagio o algo así. Pero no me animaba a publicar.

Segundo. Este fick lo escribí estando desvelada a las 3 am, tras leer un hurt-confort muy feo y comer chocolate. Así que ya saben para donde van los tiros.

Tercero, este fick loco esta inspirado en la canción de **_Don't hug me I scared, Time_**. Es mi episodio favorito.

Disfruten (?)

-.-.-.-.

Yusaku sabe que el tiempo es una percepción de la realidad, una forma de medir el espacio en relación con los cambios que sufre.

Sin embargo, jamás había rogado tanto que el tiempo diera vuelta atrás o se detuviera por breves segundos.

...

 _ **"el pasado esta muy lejano y el futuro ni siquiera existe"**_

Bastaron 5 minutos de descuido de sus padres para que fuera secuestrado. Desde aquel inocente parque de juegos donde el se columpiaba mientras veía a sus padres hablar de algo que no entendía.

Y tan sólo medio año basto para arruinarle la vida desde tan inocente edad.

6 meses confinado en blancas paredes sufriendo torturas, dolor, miedo y hambre. Pero el peor de todos esos males es:

Desesperanza.

A sus cortos 6 años, ya pensaba en la muerte como un medio para salir de ahí.

Sin embargo, aún dentro del dolor, pudo conocer la verdadera esperanza.

En esos mismos 6 meses, conoceria a quien seria su motivación para seguir adelante.

Sus palabras son sencillas acompañadas con la voz infantil pero gentil. Le ayudaba a darle ánimos y seguir con vida. Porque además de pensar 3 cosas, también quería conocer a ese niño que lo ayudó a vivir.

Cuando por fin fue libre, sólo cumplió una de esas 2 esperanzas.

Pasaron 10 años para volverse a encontrar. Ahora convertidos en jóvenes con ideales férreos y corazones heridos, enemigos jurados por motivos ajenos a sus vidas. Yusaku con el tiempo, dejo de ser ese niño asustado para encarar al destino, volviéndose alguien frío y reservado uno creería que estaba negado a todo tipo de emoción con tal de cumplir su venganza.

Sin saber que su corazón está tiernamente enamorado de quien Le salvo la vida de niño, a quien no tenía un nombre y rostro para el hasta ese dia que emergió la torre de Hanoi.

Mientras tanto...

El tiempo pasó diferente para Ryoken Kogami. El tiempo pasó lento y tortuoso. los mismos 10 años que su propósito de vida se corrompiera por culpas impuestas y dolor sin expresar.

Dolor que Yusaku entendía muy bien.

Fue un duelo cruel y una despedida inconclusa.

Al cabo de unos meses, Ryoken volvió. El peliblanco de ojos azules se quedó mudo al ver a Yusaku esperándolo en el muelle. Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para volverse a ver pero tenían tantas cosas que aclaro. Así que iniciaron una pacifica tregua de que Ryoken no atacaria a los Ignis mientras Yusaku los tendría a raya.

Fueron casi 1 año de enemigos y 1 año de conocidos y amigos.

A los 5 meses, empezaron a salir como amantes.

 _El día que abrieron sus corazones, fue lento, como si el tiempo les diera permiso de poder estar juntos como si el mundo se detuviera. Su confesión fue extraña, sin muchas palabras en realidad._

 _habían quedo en salir, cada uno en sus pensamientos guardaban la esperanza de pensar que era una cita, sus sentimientos crecían conforme pasaban los minutos o cuando sus ojos chocaban cuando se veian. el corazon aumentaba su ritmo normal en el momento que compartían algo especialmente cariñoso, como una comida o tocarse las manos con tal de estrecharlas._

 _cuando llego el atardecer con sus hermosos colores anaranjados y purpuras. veían el mar, esperando que el océano se tiñera con el maravilloso brillo de la bioluminiscencia hasta que tímidamente Ryoken toco su mano, acariciando los dedos del menor. ambos estaban abochornados pero lo suficientemente íntimos como para permitirse esa clase de debilidad. exponer su alma_.

 _-Fujiki-kun... yo... yo me enamore de ti-admitió el peliblanco con una tímida sonrisa. mientras Yusaku sentía su cuerpo vibrar de felicidad. su pareja le correspondía, asi que sin temer mas, aunque sintiera su garganta cerrarse por la ansiedad_.

 _-tambien estoy enamorado de ti-fue su maravillosa respuesta que apenas pasaron unos segundos mas y compartieron un beso timido, cargado de sentimientos que ansiaban por explotar. y asi duraron unos minutos mas, compartiendo besos dulces y gentiles._

con el paso de las semanas. Yusaku amaba a Ryoken y viceversa. no dudaban en mostrarlo, su amor era dulce y tierno, algo extraño porque no son niños pequeños pero no estaban acostumbrados a los sentimientos amorosos pero se esforzaban en disfrutar su amor.

Al mes vivían juntos.  
A cada minuto de convivencia, su amor crecía un poco más, sus lazos se estrechaban, abriendo sus corazones al otro para darse amor con tímida inocencia y respeto.

Pero bastaron 5 minutos en el centro comercial donde Yusaku compraba el mandado para ese día para que una sonrisa coqueta derrumbara sentimientos de 12 años cultivandose.

Lo que en 2 años de cariño sincero y dar el corazon con fe ciega, no hubo una entrega total, no estaban listos para ese paso. sin embargo, Lo optuvo un extraño en menos de 2 meses.

Ai le advertía siempre 5 minutos antes de salir con aquel tercero que era mala idea, que se arrepentiría. pero cegado por el furor de la pasión, lo pasaba de largo.

Fueron las 2 horas mejores de su vida de un sábado, una tarde que Ryoken habia salido a visitar a sus hermanos. dos horas de un sábado Llenas de placer y entrega. pero esas 2 horas se extendieron a dos meses. cada vez que podían, cada espacio disponible en su casa, en especial su cama compartida. pasadas de las 6pm, las sabanas siempre olían a recién lavadas. pero aun cuando las cobijas fueran cambiadas, las paredes y el colchón se impregnaron del aroma del sexo mientras que el peliblanco buscaba una sortija de compromiso.

Esas 2 horas de sexo secreto frecuente se volvieron castigo en cuando dio "positivo" aquella prueba de embarazo rápida cuando empezó a sospechar.

Bastaron 20 minutos para saber que aquel caballero de dulce sonrisa y confianza encantadora eran falsas. Promesas de amor tan hipócritas como sus "te amo" a un chico de ojos claros que aún lo esperaba en casa.

2 meses de aventura arruinaron 10 años de espera y los 2 años de ganarse su confianza y amor.  
Todo porque el olvido sacar la basura 5 minutos antes que su pareja.

RyoKen con el corazon destrozado no creyó que toda su felicidad se rompiera en tan solo un minuto con algo tan inofensivo como una prueba de embarazo. En otras circunstancias, la noticia seria de su júbilo. Pero como tomar con alegría esa noticia si jamás tuvo sexo con el peliazul de ojos esmeraldas. ahora entendía los pretextos de las salidas o sus regresos a deshoras de la noche, las frecuencia con que las sabanas eran cambiadas asi como las miles de excusas que justificaban esta acción.

confió ciegamente y fue traicionado. renuncio a los deseos de su padre para mantener la tranquilidad en su relación, ofrecio su corazon para que fuera tirado a la basura.

Pensó en abandonarle. Irse lejos a sanar su destruida Confianza en el amor y en las personas pero bastaron 5 minutos de escuchar al peliazul que el "padre biológico" lo había engañado, lo abandono sin miramientos con crueles burlas entre ellas "fursia" y demostrándo que los donceles son criaturas fáciles y poco fiables.

RyoKen le dio la razón.

Pero no tuvo el corazón de abandonarle justo cuando estaba esperando un bebé.

 _-solo tres años. Me quedaré 3 años para que el niño sea lo suficientemente mayor para estar en guardería y puedas estabilizar tu vida -_ fueron sus honestas y amables palabras.

Que aunque no tenían intención de hacer daño. Herian más que cualquier bisturí, incluso el más afilado y las heridas se profundizaban más con el tiempo.

Yusaku comprendía el alcanze de su error que iba mas alla de una traición de amor. Cambio toda una vida de dicha por 2 meses de placer en el momento que encontró en el bote de basura la caja de terciopelo rojo con un anillo de compromiso.

 ** _"el tiempo nunca retrocede, siempre va recto como una regla"_**

El primer trimestre. Yusaku vivía entre la depresión y la felicidad. Ryoken cuidaba de él como si la infidelidad jamás había ocurrido, como si su amor jamas se hubiera quebrado. haciéndole sentir bien. Cumplía sus caprichosos de media noche por mas tontos que fueran y lo acompaña al médico para sus revisiones, incluso veía como los ojos azul estelar de Ryoken brillaban de manera especial al ver el ultrasonido.

Hasta que una tarde, entendio lo cruel que puede ser el tiempo y el destino se reia a carcajadas.

 _Yusaku se acerco despacio a la cocina. el mayor de cabello blanco y ojos de estrellas lavaba los trastes haciendo amenos sonidos de tintineo por la porcelana. sintió su corazon latir fuertemente como la primera vez que tomo la mano de Ryoken asi como una temblorosa sonrisa surgia. suavemente camino hasta el mayor, creyendo que podía recuperar lo perdido, que podia tener de nuevo el amor de Ryoken una vez más. no parecía desagradarle su presencia o menospreciarle. asi que lo abrazo por la espalda, sintiendo su calor que tanto añoraba volver a sentir._

 _-te amo Ryoken- murmuro temblando, exponiendo su fragilidad una vez mas, dichas palabras venían desde el fondo de su corazón. duro unos minutos sintiendo ese calor que tanto extrañaba, sin embargo, fue apartado con gentileza y el peliblanco le encaro alejándole despacio de su cuerpo._

 _-no te confundas - dijo en tono frío.- primero. el estrés te Hara daño en tu estado. Segundo, eres un doncel y sólo puedes tener un bebé toda tu vida. No puedes arriesgarte a perderlo. Tercero, un niño no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus padres-_

Yusaku sintió cada pedazo de su ser romperse.

Al tercer trimestre, el alcance de su error crecia y crecia. asi como el dolor en su corazón y su alma.  
Ryoken le hablaba al bebé con tanto amor y dulzura que le emocionaba, le gusta cuando el peliblanco tocaba su vientre ahora hinchado. Incluso la criatura daba pequeñas patadas como respuesta a su voz, haciendo sonreír a Ryoken. una risa ligera y una mirada cargada de amor.  
Está escena tan bella llenaba de dicha su ser pero se rompía bruscamente en el momento que el hacía algún ruido. entonces la burbuja se rompia para dejar pasar a la realidad cruda. Ryoken Recordaba que ese bebé no es suyo genéricamente así como el amor de Yusaku hacia su persona, sin saber que esto mataba al peliazul.

Pero el momento más hermoso y cruel fue cuando nació su presiosa niña.

Una bebita de rulos blancos con puntas rosa pálido, así como unos bonitos ojos verdes como la hoja más tierna del árbol. A Yusaku no podía parecerle más hermosa. Sus pensamientos más ocultos decían que se parecía ligeramente Ryoken por el blanco de sus cabellos. Agradecia internamente a cualquier deidad que la nena se pareciera más a él que al padre biológico.

Pero lo verdaderamente doloroso fue que Ryoken al momento de cargar a la pequeña niña, se alejara con ella a darle cariños mientras el le veía desde la cama. Lejos de aquel cuadro tan conmovedor, había visto en otras familias que las parejas normalmente se abrazan y se besan al momento que su bebé está en sus brazos, sonriendo llenos de dicha al tener una muñeca de carne de mitad uno y mitad otro.

Fue su fantasía secreta cuando supo su condición de doncel.

Pero esa escena distaba de lo que quería.

Veía como un extraño aquella bonita escena, dolía su pecho el no poder ser participe. Le dolía inmensamente imaginar que esa escena pudo ser completamente distinta si la dulce criatura que duerme en los brazos de Ryoken fuera la carga genética del hombre que ama.

Entonces Yusaku supo que su tiempo con Ryoken ya estaba empezando a terminarse.

Durante 3 meses...

Yusaku creyó que Ryoken sería indiferente a la pequeña niña, que no la cuidaría y solo estaría ahí para momentos fundamentales como alimentarla en la noche cuando el estuviera muy cansado.

Fue todo lo contrario.

Yusaku veía desde la distancia como el peliblanco mimaba a la niña como su fuera suya. La bañaba y alimentaba con tanto cariño que era irreal, incluso la sacaba a pasear cuando el sol matinal es muy gentil. escenario que no era necesaria su presencia. como era natural, AI informaba a Soichi de las acciones de Yusaku, incluyendo el origen de la niña. el pelimorado aunque no era muy afin al hijo del doctor Kogami, no dudo en decir en tono paternal lo cruel que fue al jugar con sus sentimientos y aunque le doliera ver a su hermano adoptivo sufrir de desamor, eran consecuencias de sus propias acciones.

por si fuera poco, aprovechando que Revolver estaba arriba con la pequeña, Specter le contó en voz venenosa como sus plantas mas bellas, una tarde que fue a visitar a Ryoken y a su "sobrina" que desde que el mayor perdió a su madre y la ausencia de su padre lo hizo desear una familia propia. era un deseo inocente que a Yusaku por muy poco no rompía a llorar por haber corrompido aquel anhelo compartido.

El peliazul bicolor espiaba en su propia casa la felicidad que tanto deseaba formar parte pero el momento que Ryoken le veía o lo sentía cerca, el hermoso brillo que luminaba sus ojos se perdia y la mirada neutral que tanto conocía volvía.

Así que Yusaku con su alma rota pero sin dejar de lado su determinación, se propuso a tratar de volver a ser una pareja con el peliblanco de betas púrpuras.

...

El tiempo siguió su curso, marcando con severo recordatorio que el plazo de la promesa de Ryoken moría a cada segundo.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para que volviera a enamorarse de él. Que creyera en sus palabras de amor y sus sentimientos son filedignos pero seguía igual de indiferente.

Habian pasado 5 años del último beso que provo de sus labios.  
5 años que sintió una caricia llena de amor.  
Aún cuando pasaron 5 años, podía sentir la calidez de su abrazo y el eco de sus palabras de amor. Añoraba esas fechas.

5 años desde que compartieron la misma cama.

5 años que vivían juntos sin amor de por medio. Sin tocarse más que para pasarse los alimentos u objetos.

5 años que finjia estar casado con Ryoken cuando salía solo a pasear la pequeña Maika, usando la sortija que el peliblanco había tirado.

Imaginando que algún universo alterno, ambos son una pareja felizmente casada con su primera y única hija.

Viviendo en un futuro imaginario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _"estarás bien, no te preocupes. pero eventualmente te quedaras sin tiempo"_**

La pequeña cumplió 2 y 11 meses.

La presiosa niña de nombre Maika amaba a sus padres, especialmente a su padre Ryoken. Siempre le leía cuentos y espantaba a los monstruos de su armario. Le preparaba de comer y si es buena niña en comerse sus verduras, le daba dulces maravillosos.

Pero su papá Yusaku...

Quería muchísimo a su papi. Le sonreía con amor y cuidaba de ella aunque fuera poco expresivo, le enseña cosas y la llevaba a jugar al parque. Sin embargo, muchas veces escucho a su papi llorar en su cuarto cuando ella despertaba de su siesta y su padre no estaba.

No entendía.

Sabía que su padre no lastima a su papá, los cuida y protege aunque nunca haya visto a sus padres besarse o compartir un abrazo asi como habia visto los papás de la tele o los que veía en los parques cuando iba a jugar. así que le regalaba dibujos para hacerlo sentir bien, cosa que su papi agradecia el obsequio con una sonrisa triste.

Yusaku sabía que Maika tenía una vida feliz aún sin saber la verdad. todas las noches en la soledad de su habitacion, rogaba que el peliblanco con betas purpuras no la abandonara, su corazón se partiría en miles de pedazos si su dulce hija llorara en el momento que Ryoken se fuera de la casa. Prefería tenerla Sin miedo al mundo y vivir una feliz infancia, creyendo que sus padres se amaban entre si.

pero una vez mas, el tiempo junto con el destino demostró lo contrario. hasta ese día faltando una semana para su tercer cumpleaños.

El hombre que arruino su futuro feliz con Ryoken llegó a su casa, clamando los derechos de paternidad y su cuerpo. Por supuesto que Yusaku lucho furioso protegiendo su dignidad y casa. sobre su cadáver permitiría que ese hombre clamara sus derechos de padre, que volviera a usar su cuerpo como un objeto de placer. si bien se arrepentía de haber arruinado su futuro feliz por 2 meses de sexo, nunca se retractaría de tener a su niña.

5 minutos discutieron fuertemente hasta que Maika despertó.

10 minutos encerrados a cal y canto en la recamara de su hija hasta que Ryoken llegó y corrió a punta de amenazas y golpes al hombre que los había separado, gracias a que el IGNIS de la oscuridad llamo al mayor mientras Yusaku daba consuelo a la menor. el sujeto en cuestión importándole poco el labio partido y el dolor en sus costillas, siguió levantando injurias y amenazas mientras se alejaba.

40 minutos tardaron para tomar sus pertenecías más valiosas e irse del departamento de Yusaku a la mansión en el acantilado. Ryoken despues se encargaría de ese hombre que se atrevio a dañar a su niña.

...

Mientras Yusaku arrullaba a su temerosa niña ofreciéndole palabras de seguridad y promesas de férreo carácter. Ryoken guardaba las pertenencias de Yusaku en el cuarto de invitados. sus pensamientos se tornaban confusos cada vez que se trataba del bello joven de ojos verdes y mas cuando lograba captar su dulce aroma provenir de la ropa, pero nuevamente el dolor partía su corazón ante el recuerdo de la traicion.

o eso pensaba Cuando ve en una gastada caja de cartón.

Esos fueron los 8 minutos más reveladores de su vida.

En ella, estaban las cartas de amor que le escribió hace mucho tiempo, la tinta estaba corrida y estaba arrugada, pequeños recuerdos como boletos de cine, notas cursis, pétalos de flores secas y frágiles, los discos de los ultrasonidos fetales y fotografías de origen furtivo de si mismo. Pero al igual que las hojas, todo parecía manchado y algunas esquinas había ligera humedad.

Abrio los ojos sorprendido al ver la sortija de matrimonio que pensaba dársela hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora estaba gastada ligeramente, incluso un poco opaca por el paso inclemente del tiempo.

El corazón de Ryoken latía abrumado al entender lo que ocurría. Yusaku lloraba por el, sufría su indiferencia así como el sufrió el desgarro de la traición y moría cada día en no poder estar seguro si podía volver a confiar y permitir volver a amarlo incluso cuando el peliazul buscaba reconquistar su amor.

Esa caja fue suficiente evidencia para saber que Yusaku realmente estaba arrepentido por su error y no era una mera actuación para no perderlo como figura paterna. Como si el realmente fuera a alejarse de Maika. Es su niña, su hija por el hecho de que el la ha criado desde que nació.

Guardo todo de nuevo en la caja y salió a buscar a Yusaku. Que lo encontró en el pasillo tras dejar a su hija dormida.

Apenas Yusaku iba a decir algo cuando Ryoken tomó su rostro y lo beso. tal pasión desmedida que lo hizo topar contra el muro mas cercano.

Su primer beso desde hace 5 años.

El peliazul de ojos esmeraldas no sabía que ocurría ni le importaba, su ex pareja lo estaba besando y no dudo en responder del mismo modo. Ansioso, abrumado, necesitado y cargado de sentimientos que no lograba entender del todo pero sobre todo feliz.

Pero sabía a gloria.

Duraron 6 minutos comiéndose a besos en el pasillo y 2 horas haciendo el amor en la recamara principal.

Minuto que pasaba, beso que ocurría. Por cada dos minutos, suspiros de placer escapaban de sus bocas. A los 20 minutos, había mordidas en sus blancas pieles y ligeros chupetones tras 5 minutos de caricias con sus labios, explotando cada milímetro de piel y su sensibilidad. aumentando su excitación y placer, incluso los rasguños eran excitantes.

Tras 40 minutos de tortura de besos y caricias poco inocentes. Yusaku sintió por primera vez a su expareja dentro suyo. aunque su cuerpo recordaba la sensación de ser penetrado, estaba tan nervioso y dichoso. porque era la primera vez en 5 años desde que estaba con Ryoken que hacia el amor, que verdaderamente hacia el amor. sin embargo, Se sentía en el cielo y el infierno. No sabía cuál elegir para describir mejor.

El paraíso al ser tocado con tanta pasión y amor, cuidando su propio placer, que su cuerpo quedara impregnado del peliblanco era su anhelo más desesperado, su fantasia mas hermosa, su sueño que creía perdido.

El Infierno porque puede ser solo un arrebato de celos y envidia. Que este fingiendo amor... esto último lo hizo llorar. Mientras escondía su rostro en la almohada sintiendo las arremetidas de su amante. Lloraba pensando en lo bien que Fingía Ryoken en amarlo en ese momento.

Pero también lloraba de felicidad. Porque aunque fuera nada más una noche, se sentiría amado por quien había traicionado.

 _-¿Por qué estas llorando? –_ le escucho decir mientras dejaba de arremeter contra esa estrecha cavidad y se acerco a su oído.

 _-soy feliz... no me importa si no es real... soy feliz –_ dijo en un gemido ahogado. entre la excitación y la resignación.  
 _-escucha con atención... -_ susurro en voz grave y sería. Algo peculiar de oír mientras tenían intimidad.

- _primero, soy incapaz de fingir un sentimiento. Segundo, si estoy haciendo esto contigo es porque quiero y te amo. Tercero. Vamos a criar juntos a Maika, como pareja, como amantes pero con una condición –_

 _-¿Cuál? –_ se apresuró en responder el ojiesmeralda. Ryoken lo había perdonado y aceptado de vuelta como pareja sentimental, no lo podía creer. Sea cual sea los motivos de su cambio de opinión, no le importa así mismo la condición.

 _-no vuelvas a traicionarme. Si lo haces, me iré y me llevare a Maika conmigo. –_ fue una dura advertencia que Yusaku no dudo en aceptar. Se apresuró en comerse al mayor a besos y continuando con su faena.

Ya había aprendido la lección, no volvería a perder su camino.

...

Pasaron unos pocos meses en la cual la renacida pareja volvía a demostrarse su amor.

Besos donde quiera como la primera vez. Abrazos sin motivos y salidas de pareja cuando dejaban a Soichi cuidando a su pequeña. Haciendo el amor en cualquier oportunidad cuando su nena dormía o estaba de paseo con sus tíos Kyoko y Fausto.

Hasta que al tercer mes Yusaku supo que estaba embarazado una vez más.

Tanto una sorpresa como un milagro.

Los donceles solo podían tener un hijo en su vida y raros los casos que podían tener otro. Yusaku le entregó los resultados de laboratorio con una sonrisa dichosa a Ryoken. Tal como debió ser la primera vez, el peliblanco abrazo a su amante sumamente feliz ante la noticia.

Van a ser padres por segunda vez.

Las visitas al médico para sus chequeos rutinarios y los antojos de madrugada volvieron con la diferencia de que Ryoken sonreía dichoso y ahora no sólo le hablaba a su vientre, sino también a él.

Incluso se atrevió a hacerle el amor en ese estado jurando que Lucía igual de hermoso que siempre y no quería detenerse en demostrar su cariño. Ya no.

Sus Palabras de amor quedaban tatuadas en su mente, como un firme recordatorio de su vida.

Cuando nació la pequeña hija menor, Yanhe. Ryoken junto con Maika lo abrazaban con amor a él y la recién nacida de cabellos azules tan claros que parecían blancos y ojos azul estelar como los de su padre.

Yusaku se dio cuenta que estaba cumpliendo su anhelado sueño.

Había aprendido que el tiempo es sabio y exacto. Que te hace repetir lecciones de vida si no aprendías de ellas.

El tiempo es cíclico.

Es karmico y eterno.

El tiempo es una herramienta y un ente capaz de modificar todo. Incluyendo la felicidad.

-.-.-.-

aqui tienen un pequeño fick hurt-confort, bastante duro siendo franca pero una vez mas me limite. quiero guardar mi talento cruel para otro fick. espero que les haga gustado queridas y queridos owo

aclaracion. el tipo que se metio con Yusaku es a libre interpretacion. no quise espeficar quien es. como Takeru, Akira u otros nada mas para dales un descanzo. el cabello casi blanco de la nena fue como para darle un golpe bajo a Yusaku. el como esa niña se parece a Ryoken sin que sea su hija de verdad.

otra, inverti los papeles con afan de variar a los personajes. seria predecible dejara Ryoken como un infiel y a Yusaku criar a la hija de este.

dejen un reviews con amor y nos vemos luego owo

see u 3


End file.
